Fire and Ice
by PoroSLO
Summary: Things are different in the Potter universe. For one, Harry grew up with his aunt on his father's side. He has a loving family and an adoptive sister at his side. See what happens when they get sorted into different houses? Follow their adventures at school and beyond.


Prologue

Pale and expressionless face started directly at the headmaster. There were dark circles under her icy blue eyes and her lips were pursed into a thin line. Her black hair was messy like she didn't even bother to try and tame it, it was falling free over her forehead and eyes, which from time to time filled up with unshed tears, but she blinked them away every time. She knew there would be no stopping them once she let go.

There was a man silently standing behind her with his arm placed on his shoulder to offer her at least some comfort. He was largely hidden in the shadows that were cast by many bookcases in the study; however none needed to see his face to know he was just as upset as his wife.

"How could you let this happen, we have been warned in advance we knew they were all in danger" she finally broke the silence her eyes judgingly looking at the headmaster.

"Juliette I am really sorry for your loss" Albus replied silently "I did offer myself to be the secret keeper, however James and Lilly refused there was little I could do for them. Every ward and protection broke once Voldemort attacked"

Juliette closed her eyes knowing what he said to be true, she never blamed the man in the first place, it was only her grief of losing her brother and sister-in-law, that was looking to hold someone responsible for what happened to them.

"What about Harry? What will happen to him now that his parents are gone?" she asked after a while. Albus looked thoughtful for a moment or two then he answered her question,

"I suppose he is to be sent off to Lilly's…"

Juliette's eyes winded when she realized what the esteemed headmaster wanted to suggest. With a loud voice that almost resembled a yell she cut him off in the middle of the sentence,

"Don't you dare to say he will be sent off to Lilly's sister! She hated Lilly and everything else that has something to do with magic. As long as I am alive I will not let my only nephew, my brother's only son to be sent somewhere where he will be hated"

Dumbledore's eyes, this time without their usual happy twinkle, sadly focused on the woman before him as he replied,

"She is the only living relative by Lilly's side…" he was about to add something else when he was abruptly cut off again,

"If you are suggesting he should be sent there just because of the possibility of blood wards I will have none of that. He is my blood as well! Connection might be weaker, however we are still of partly the same blood" her voice was determined and it left no room for arguments, but the headmaster wasn't ready to give up that soon,

"I still think he should be sent there, he would be away of the constant attention for the rest of the wizarding world, it will give him a chance to have a normal childhood. You both know what the prophecy says; there will come a day when he will have to face Voldemort again…"

Juliette's slightly titled her head looking up at her husband with pleading eyes. She knew if she wanted to win the argument she will have to have his support as well. He nodded his head slightly and spoke for the first time this night,

"Father…" he started slowly "Juliette and you are both right to some extent. True the wards might be more powerful, if he stayed with his other aunt; however I can't see the boy having a good childhood there. We…" he continued while smiling down at his wife fondly "Would be more than happy to make sure he got the childhood he deserved, and we have been considering to move away from England for quite a while now so contact with the rest of the wizarding community shouldn't be too much of a problem. Besides all that we have a daughter his age and she would be delighted to have a brother"

Dumbledore didn't speak; he was sitting quietly behind his desk considering what his son had told him. After few minutes passed Juliette broke the silence with a plea,

"Please, let us take him. He is the only family I have on my side, everyone else is gone"

It was obvious that she was really close to tears, which broke Albus's heart. Watching his own child and a daughter-in-law survive through so much and losing even more. He couldn't possibly take away Harry, especially not from Juliette and deep down the old man knew he made the right decision. Harry deserved a proper family and he deserved to enjoy his childhood innocence as long as he could.

"Very well" he finally said out loud with a slight smile "You can take and adopt Harry, but one condition. He is not to know about his fame until time requires it to. I don't mind you two telling him about his parents, I just don't wish that the fame would get in his head, that would be best achieved if stay away from general wizarding community for now. I will be delighted to make sure that wards around the house you chose work well and that you'll be safe"

After hearing his decision, Juliette's lips turned into a small smile for the first time that night,

"Thank you so much, I promise I won't disappoint you and we will keep Harry safe"

* * *

 **This is my first Harry Potter story, and in general I haven't done much fanfiction writing so my experiences with it are fairly limited. Tell me if I should continue and what you think, I would love to improve :)**

 **Also I am looking for a beta, since I am not native speaker of English :3**

(Also, I plan for future chapters to be longer than this one)


End file.
